


Christmas Wish

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy, Holidays, Hugs, Human Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Liam Dunbar, Kid Theo Raeken, Love, M/M, Mention of Santa, Original Character Death(s), Promises, Sad Liam, Sad Theo Raeken, Sleepy Cuddles, Tara Raeken Lives, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Four years old and Liam loses his dad on Christmas Morning, however he finds a new friend that he declares will be his forever thinking that it's Santa's peace offering for losing his dad. Years Later Liam's faced with losing the same friend that now means more to him. He gets his wish this time on Christmas morning of not losing the person he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this as a random AU idea for how Liam and Theo could have met when they were little.

Liam hadn't wanted to be in his dad's room any longer. He had lain beside of him until his mommy told him he was gone. He'd slipped out while his mommy had been crying not able to listen any longer. He wanted to help his mommy, but he didn't know what to say or do at four. All he knew was that Santa hadn't given him his wish for his daddy to be home and well. Liam had just wanted a few minutes to his self because he hadn't wanted to cry in front of his mommy. His Uncle kept saying he had to be a big boy and crying was for babies. He was four so he didn't understand since his dad had told him it was okay to cry. He'd seen his dad crying and he knew that he was not a baby. 

Liam figured he could hide out in one of the rooms in the hospital that was empty. Liam hadn't expected to find one that had someone in it. Liam sat down in the chair beside the bed looking at the boy in the bed. He might be a year or so older than he was, but not much passed that. Liam wiped the tears from his eyes that wouldn't stop falling making his vision blurry. He felt sadder because the boy was here on Christmas and not home with his family. He hadn't meant to walk into a room where someone else was on the verge of dying if that was what was going to happen. He couldn't bring his self to leave either not wanting the boy to be alone. 

It was Christmas, but the boy was here all alone and besides a small fake tree there was nothing else Christmas like in the room. Liam found it sad because even if he lost his daddy no one should go without Christmas. He was upset with Santa for not bringing his gift he'd wanted; his dad alive and well at home. He didn't want the boy on the bed to wake up without something Christmas. He was sick or he wouldn't be here, but he shouldn't miss out on Christmas. 

Liam wiped his eyes again coming up with an idea before pulling the book bag his mommy had let him bring into his lap. He probably should tell his mommy where he was, but he had forgotten the way back to his daddy's room. He also didn't want to go back there with his mommy crying. It made him really sad and he knew that his daddy wasn't there now, he'd gone off to wherever dead people went. His mommy tried explaining it, but he'd gotten really scared when she started talking and he'd started crying thinking about having to let his mommy go that way too; he would have been an orphan. His mom had promised him that it wasn't happening now though.

Liam pulled out his coloring book and the flashlight he had not wanting to turn on the big lights to wake the boy up. He looked at the pages he'd colored already since he had worked on it a lot in the last week. He'd given Mason, his best friend and closest he had to a brother two of the pages for his room. He hadn't had anything for Mason so he'd colored the pages. Mason had given him a homemade card that he knew Mason's mommy had helped him on. They were just learning their names since Mason's mommy was helping them out so when they went to school they would be ahead of the others. His mommy helped too, but he'd been distracted with his dad being sick. 

Liam hoped that his mommy would understand why he pulled the pages out of the coloring book. He didn't have any glue or tape since he'd went a little crazy the last time with each. He'd glued Mason and his hands together because he hadn't wanted Mason to leave. It hadn't been sticky enough because Mason was in Colorado right now with his family. His mommy had also said he couldn't have the glue back unless she was there. He'd used the tape to hold their hands together until the glue had dried. They had been one huge tape and glue mess since it had gotten all over them, the glue that was. 

Liam wanted to hang the pictures up and he saw the bulletin board that had only two pictures on it right now. It was one of the boy in the bed with who Liam thought was his sister and the second was with two other boys. Liam knew the boy on the left end, it was his daddy's nurse's son, Scott. He'd seen him a couple of times sitting with his mommy waiting for his to finish work. He hadn't talked to Scott much, but he'd been nice enough to play I spy with him a couple of times. He'd liked Scott's friend the most though, Stiles he thought it was. He never had been able to say it right, Stiles hadn't minded when he'd called him Steals. 

Liam used the chair that was against the wall and the food table too get to just the right height for the board. He bit his bottom lip when the table squeaked, but he was little so it should hold up until he finished. He got to his knees being careful pulling the pages he'd torn from his book out. He used the tacks on the board being careful not to poke his fingers either. He wanted to put tacks all around the picture, but there weren't any left when he'd done it with first picture. He took one by one from the first picture adding the others until each picture he'd pulled out was on the board. 

The pictures were all Christmas like too, except for one that had a snowman. He had colored the snowman blue though because he'd always wanted a blue snowman. His daddy had tried the year before when they'd gone with Mason's family to where the snow was. His daddy had taken food coloring and made the snowman half green and blue. The pictures had ended up with one tack a piece, but he thought it should hold. He heard another creak from the table and quickly went to get down. He didn't like heights, but he'd wanted to put a little Christmas in the room. 

The last thing he wanted was to fall, but his shoe lace got stuck on the corner of the table. Liam let out a panicked cry when he moved to quick and went over the side of the table. He waited for the fall knowing it was going to hurt. The pain never came because someone had caught him. Two arms were holding him and when he looked back it was the boy who had been on the bed. He wasn't sure what he was going to say since he'd thought of just slipping out once he was done with a note of Merry Christmas. He had been busted however all because his shoe got stuck. 

"You know the tables are for eating off of not sitting on right?" The boy asked with a smirk on his face before helping Liam by getting his shoe unstuck. 

"I know, I just couldn't reach the board," Liam said before he was sitting on the bed where the boy had been. "There was no Christmas here besides the dwarf tree. Just because I can't have a Merry Christmas doesn't mean you shouldn't. Even people here deserve some cheer on Christmas." Liam explained looking over at the board. "Do you like it? I colored all of the pictures for my daddy when he came home. He's not going to come home though so I didn't think he'd mind if I gave them to you." Liam said trying not to cry again, he'd done so good while putting the pictures up. 

Theo looked up at the board that Liam had decorated with a dozen Christmas coloring pages. The blue snowman picture was in the center and he smiled at the board. He hadn't expected to wake up and Liam be decorating his board. He hadn't seen Liam but once when he'd been waiting on Melissa with Scott and Stiles. He hadn't forgotten what he looked like though. He'd asked Melissa if he was okay since Liam had been trying not to cry at the time. She'd given him a sad look telling him that Liam's dad was dying. He'd felt horrible and had wanted to say something to Liam then or give him a hug. He hadn't been able to though because when he'd turned back around Liam had already disappeared with his mom. 

"I like it and I'm sorry about your dad." Theo said telling Liam his name in the process. 

"You're not going to die too are you?" Liam asked looking up at Theo hoping once again he wasn't going to lose someone else even if he didn't really know Theo. 

Theo wasn't sure what to tell Liam because he didn't want him to cry again. He wasn't crazy about lying either. "Not today, but we all go in the end because that's how life works." Theo answered finally figuring that would make Liam feel a little better knowing he wasn't in danger of dying right then. 

"I just met you, I don't want you dying on me ever. I already lost my daddy I won't lose you too." Liam declared putting his arm around Theo before burying his head against Theo too. "I already lost the only thing I wanted for Christmas. Santa can't be cruel enough to take you too." 

Theo wasn't sure what to say so he put his arm around Liam hugging him back. He knew what it was like to ask Santa for something and never get it. It was why he had refused anything that looked like Christmas near him. Melissa had been determined to put the little tree up though. She had pulled out the mom look on him and he'd caved to the stupid tree she'd left before she left the night before. He'd only asked for two things this year and so far neither one of them had come true. He'd asked for Liam's dad to get better even if he hadn't known him. He'd also wanted to have a new heart so he wouldn't get sick anymore. 

When he'd opened his eyes seeing Liam putting the pictures up he'd about told him to stop. He'd watched him instead until he'd heard the table creaking knowing it wasn't used to extra weight. He had gotten up glad that the IV had been taken out of his arm since he was supposed to go home at nine and caught Liam right when he'd tried getting down. It had actually scared him thinking about how Liam's mom would be even sadder that her husband was gone and Liam hurt. He had got there in time before taking Liam to the bed. Liam had seen the room being bare of Christmas stuff and wanted to make him happy. It was why Theo hadn't taken them down when he hated anything Christmas. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Theo said rubbing Liam's back telling him it was okay to cry. 

He had done it more times than he could count. It never helped his asthma or heart, but he needed to sometimes. His sister, Tara was the one that told him it was okay to cry when he felt like it. She'd hold him in a tight hug telling him she loved him even if no one else in their house did. Tara had tried telling their mom that a real tree was not healthy for him. They had been told that he could just stay upstairs with his Scrooge take on Christmas. Tara understood why he didn't like it and she always respected his wish of no Christmas gifts. She always watched scary movies with him on Christmas day instead. They also ate pizza instead of the huge dinner his mom made. 

Theo looked down when he didn't hear Liam crying anymore noticing that he was asleep. Theo carefully stood up with Liam laying him on the bed before pulling the blanket up to Liam's chin. He slipped on his house shoes that Melissa kept reminding him he had to wear before going down the hall to the nurses' station. He didn't see the on call nurse so he left a note where she would see it when she came back that Liam was in his room. He didn't want Liam's mom to worry if they were searching for him. He knew Tara would be frantic if he just disappeared on her. 

Once Theo got back to the room he climbed back into the bed putting his arm around Liam hugging him close. Liam turned in his sleep burying his self against Theo causing Theo to smile. He had gone to sleep angry at the world because he was stuck here of all days. Tara and he had planned an all night movie marathon for Christmas Eve staying up until dawn then sleeping for a few hours before more movies. He'd even decided to pull out the only two Christmas movies he would watch because Tara loved Christmas even if he didn't. His sister was Christmas crazy even if she kept it buried for his sake. They would be just going to sleep about now since the clock had said five at the Nurses' station. They always fell asleep about five or six in the middle of the tenth or eleventh movie. 

Right now Theo wasn't angry though, sad yeah, but he couldn't feel angry. He felt like he was supposed to be here even if it made no sense. He didn't believe in religious stuff or Christmas, but maybe it was someone helping Liam out. He wasn't sure, but he closed his eyes promising his self that he was going to do his best to never make what he'd told Liam about not leaving him be the truth. He'd thought about just giving up at times, but even after losing his dad Liam had found it in him to decorate his room some. Theo tightened his hold on Liam thinking about the board of pictures that had been meant for Liam's dad. He wished they could be back in the coloring book with Liam's dad to look at. However, he couldn't help but love them too even if he hated Christmas.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's years later after that morning that Liam and Theo met in the hospital. All Liam wanted for Christmas this year was Theo to be well and let Scott turn him. This time he gets his wish unlike when he was four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone which ever one you may be celebrating this time of year.

Liam turned over reaching for Theo, before he remembered that Theo wasn't there. He closed his eyes fighting back the tears that wanted to come. It had been two days since Theo had been in their bed. He forgot in the mornings that his boyfriend wasn't here with him now. They had been friends since that day in the hospital when he'd found Theo's room after his dad had died. He'd woken up hours later to find his mom sitting in the chair he'd been in before Theo had woken up. Theo's sister had been there too in another chair and he could still remember the smile on their faces. Even though his dad had died and Theo had been there he'd seen the smiles the two had. He'd told his mom that Theo was his and he could never go away because he couldn't have his dad, but Santa had given him Theo.

Liam wished that Theo was here now, but he'd been the one that got mad and made him go. He'd wanted Theo to ask Scott to turn him like he'd been turned two months ago. Theo had wanted the bite too, but he'd been scared that it might not take. It would have meant he would die sooner than the four or five years he knew he had. The fight had ended with him yelling that if Theo loved him he'd keep the promise he made when they first met and never leave him. He'd seen the hurt on Theo's face and regretted it the second he'd said it. His mom had been furious with him too and told him to go after Theo when he'd left. 

He had wanted to, but Tara had told him to stay away from Theo if he was going to act the way he had. He'd tried apologizing to Theo, but he wouldn't answer the phone so they could talk. Tara had come back and gotten a bag before leaving again without a word when he'd asked to see Theo. They had been living there since their parents had left them one year and just didn't come back. They'd kept sending money and stuff, but his mom found out they'd been living on their own and made them stay with them. Theo had been ten and he'd been six. It had been the best thing in the world getting Theo to share his room.

Now Liam just wanted to be sharing the bed with Theo who he wasn't even sure where he was. Scott had told him that Theo just needed time because he'd hurt him. He'd never meant for it to come out the way it had. He just hadn't wanted to lose Theo when they were supposed to be together. He'd realized that Santa wasn't real when he was eight, but he still had thought until then that Theo had been Santa's peace offering for his dad dying. They had done everything together and every year he'd gotten Theo to cave on a fake tree in their room. 

Theo hadn't wanted to celebrate farther than that, but he hadn't minded watching scary movies with Tara and Theo every year. He'd been terrified of them for the first three years, but Theo had always let him hide against him when it got too scary. Theo had been there when he'd had nightmares too because they'd known that his mom would have been upset somewhat over how many nightmares he'd had. By the time he'd been nine they'd been making fun of the movies they'd watched. Liam had slipped a couple extra Christmas movies into their marathon for Tara too since he loved Christmas like she did. 

Liam pulled the comforter up over his head wanting to hide away from the world. However, the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway had him tossing the cover back and going to the window. He would know that vehicle anywhere; it was Theo's truck that he'd gotten two Christmases back when he'd passed his driving test. His heart sank when Tara got out though and he didn't see the passenger door open. Theo hadn't come back with Tara and she probably wasn't going to stay either. 

Tara was in college and had an apartment up near UCLA. She'd probably done decided to just take Theo away since she was twenty. He'd been hoping and praying that Tara wouldn't do it since she had finally text him to leave Theo alone or else. He knew that Tara loved him like a brother too, but he had been worrying her to let him talk to Theo. He didn't want this to be the Christmas that Theo left even though he knew one day he could die if he didn't find a heart or let Scott turn him. Tara was worried like he was about Theo and his constant texting and calling wasn't helping. 

Liam slid down to the floor at the window not having the will to go back to the bed. He still missed his dad this time of year and having Theo made it hurt less. He loved his step-dad who had treated him like his own since he'd started dating his mom. He'd been seven at the time and Theo had told him that his mom had to be happy too. He'd only agreed if he didn't try sending Theo away. He had been happy when his step-dad had told him he wouldn't send Theo anywhere since he was family too. Everything had been ruined now because he had gotten angry and lashed out. 

Theo had saved him multiple times from exploding in anger. Theo had even tried taking the blame for the coach’s car. He had bashed in the windows by the time that Theo had shown up with Tara since he hadn't been able to drive yet. He hadn't been able to let Theo do it though even after Theo told him he'd be fine. He'd know that Theo had done it because he loved him, but he'd finally gone to his mom and confessed. Theo had been facing a lot of trouble because of something he'd done. He hadn't gotten a slap on the wrist either, he'd been sent to counseling and had to transfer schools. He'd had to apologize too even if he hadn't really meant the apology to the coach and school. It had been the one he'd given Theo that he had meant. It was also when he told Theo he loved him more than friends. He'd kissed Theo like his life had depended on it trying to show him how much what he'd done had meant. 

It was why now hurt so much because he'd hurt the one person that was always there when he needed them the most. Liam turned the bracelet that he was always wearing around. It had Theo's name on it where Theo had one with his name on it. They'd given each other them the year before as a Christmas gift since he'd told Theo that even if he didn't want anything else Christmas he was getting one gift at least if he liked it or not when he'd been five. Theo had never said anything about it either because he knew that he put up with Christmas because of him. 

~LT TL LT~

Liam was lost in the memories and playing with the bracelet wishing Theo was there that he didn't notice anyone walk into his room. When he saw boots a second later and smelled what he knew without a doubt was Tara's perfume that she lightly wore mixed with her own scent he looked up. Tara was dressed up as Mrs. Claus, she even had a bag in her hand like Santa would carry. If he wasn't sad he might have laughed at the shirt she had on which said 'I'm Naughty and Nice so I deserve more than coal.'

"I couldn't get my husband here because he's really busy right now, but I thought I would bring this gift just for you special delivery." Tara said before opening the bag she had taking something out. 

Liam wasn't sure what it was or if he even deserved it, but Tara was here with a gift. He was hoping she'd somehow gotten Theo into the bag even if it was stupid. Tara set the box down on Liam's lap before she left the room. She knew that once Liam opened it he'd be making a mad dash for the front door. She had been upset with him because of what he'd said even if she'd wanted the same thing for Theo. He was her brother and she wanted him to live even if it was by getting turned into a werewolf. She hadn't meant to threaten Liam with taken Theo away to LA with her. She knew that Theo wouldn't dare leave Liam even if he had been hurt. 

There was something about the two of them she had known since she'd found Theo holding onto a four year old Liam that told her they were always going to be there for each other. She had been upset when Theo had tried taken the fall for the car that Liam had done. Theo had sworn he wouldn't forgive her if she'd told who had done it. They had both known that Liam needed to see someone about the problems he'd been having with his anger. 

Most of the time Theo had been able to help, but they'd just gotten back from his doctor's appointment that day. Liam had already been smashing the car's windows out when they'd gotten there. She'd never told anyone, but she had gone to Liam and might have put a little more guilt on him than he'd already been feeling. When Liam had come clean he'd only given her a look that had said everything that needed to be said. 

Theo had loved Liam enough to take the fall even when he'd ended up in legal trouble over the car. Tara knew that Liam had loved Theo just as much as she did because they hadn't wanted him taking the fall. She'd been glad when things had worked out with Liam since she hadn't wanted him being sent anywhere either. It was part of why Theo had done it thinking that Liam would be better off not being stuck somewhere like Juvie. Theo had figured that with him being sick they wouldn't go as hard on him as they could have Liam if he hadn't gone to the councilor. It had worked out in the end and Liam had ended up at Beacon Hills with Theo. It had been the best thing too since they knew that with Theo around Liam didn't lose it. 

Tara sent a text that Liam had the box before going down the hall to her old room deciding to crash for a few hours. The last two days had been tiring and she was exhausted from making sure that Theo was okay. She knew that Liam was going to be happy and she was too, knowing that Theo was safe. She'd had a chance once to save Theo herself when she'd almost died in the creek. It had been the same week their parents had just up and left deciding they'd had enough of two kids. She'd gone out in the woods needing some time because she hadn't had the heart to tell Theo yet. She'd come so close to dying that at times she thought she had. 

She'd been found though by Theo and he'd had Liam's step-dad with him since he hadn't let Theo go looking alone. They had also had the Sheriff's department out looking too since it had been the coldest night of the year. She'd kept telling Theo to promise her if she didn't make it he'd take her heart. They were a perfect match and she'd made sure it was on the right papers too if it ever happened. Theo had refused to even listen to her telling her to shut up and fight since he wasn't losing his only family that wanted him. She'd been in wheel chair and on crutches for a month because of how bad the break had been to her leg. She had taken it in stride and having Theo and Liam helping her out had been a change she hadn't minded. She pulled the covers up over her head hearing Liam running passed her door. She smiled falling asleep knowing that Liam was going to get one of the Christmas wishes he'd wanted.

~LT TL~

Liam didn't get farther than the front door because Theo was standing there when he opened it. He literally launched his self at Theo who thankfully caught him, but they both fell backwards landing on the porch since Theo hadn't expected Liam to tackle him. He knew that Liam would have been happy to see him, but he hadn't hinted at much with the picture of Liam and him when they'd been four and six with one of them two weeks before beside it in the frame. He'd only put Always Yours on the pictures hoping Liam might understand he wasn't leaving him. Theo was just glad he had asked Scott for what they'd all wanted or he'd been spending Christmas at the hospital more than likely. 

"I love you so much and I'm sorry for what I said. I love you for you and if that means four years then I'll take that. I can't lose you because you are my Always and Forever too. I love you no matter if you're going to live or die. I promise you that I'll never take it for granted having you here." Liam said hugging Theo a tight as he dared before realizing that he'd literally tackled Theo to the porch, but he wasn't making a sound. He'd been so happy to see Theo he hadn't thought about anything besides getting to him when he'd seen the pictures. "Oh crap, are you alive?" Liam asked moving in a hurry making sure Theo was breathing.

"I'm alive, but if it was two days ago I think you would have broken something in me." Theo replied before he started laughing. "I'm sorry, I thought the pictures would have said something." He added when Liam looked at him in shock.

"What? The pictures were supposed to talk? I didn't see a play button or anything that said play." Liam said moving to get up, but Theo pulled him back down. He glared at him for laughing because he had been so worried he'd hurt Theo again. He couldn't believe how dumb he'd been on tackling Theo.

"No, Li, the pictures don't talk, but the words I put on them I thought might register with you." Theo said once he stopped laughing knowing that Liam felt horrible because he could sense it coming from him. "Close your eyes for a second," Theo said cupping Liam's face waiting until Liam did what he asked. 

Liam opened his eyes back up when Theo told him too and the last thing he was expecting was to see Theo's eyes golden like his own when he shifted his eyes. He hadn't even sensed the difference in Theo until now and it was finally too much. He buried his head against Theo's neck hugging him as tight as he dared now that he knew Theo wasn't fragile like he'd once been to his werewolf hugs. He let go of the emotions he'd been trying to keep at bay taking comfort in Theo's arms around him. Theo turned his head into Liam's neck too hugging him just as tight back. 

"I love you, Liam. I'm sorry I walked out on you like that. I would have answered your calls and texts if I'd been able to." Theo said kissing Liam's neck rubbing his back wishing that he had been awake and Liam had known the truth. 

He had known there was a slight chance that he wouldn't be turned and he could have died. It was why he hated that he'd left things with Liam like they had, but he'd gone to Scott asking for the bite. He'd wanted everything that Liam talked about for their future since they were little. He'd been scared he'd die to soon though and not get to have at least some of those things with Liam. Deaton had helped with some Druid stuff to help with the bite being taken. He'd passed out though and the last thing he'd heard was Deaton telling Scott to start CPR. 

Tara had been the first person he'd saw when he woke up two hours earlier. The bite had taken, but it had almost killed him when Scott had bitten him. He'd thought he was in the hospital at first, but he'd been at the clinic still. He'd been happy to open his eyes again, but had thought Liam would have been there. He'd been pissed when Tara hadn't said anything or Scott that he was okay. He had relaxed though knowing that they'd been trying to spare Liam until after they knew he was going to be okay. He'd made it clear he wasn't leaving Beacon Hills though when Tara had told him what she'd said to Liam finally. He wasn't about to leave the man he loved because he'd promised Liam years ago he'd never leave him. 

"I love you too, Theo." Liam said breathing in Theo's scent, which hadn't changed much at all now that he was a werewolf too. "I'm still sorry I tackled you without knowing. I'm sorry that I got mad and..." he started, but Theo stopped him by pulling Liam in and kissing him.

"I know how much you love me, Liam. You made me like Christmas again even if I complain and mope about it every year since we met. I remember the four year old falling off the table into my arms wanting to cheer me up even though you'd been sad too." Theo said once they broke the kiss. "I still got every one of those coloring book pictures that you put on the board." 

Liam smiled kissing Theo again putting all of his love into the kiss. "I knew you didn't hate Christmas anymore." Liam said back with a sigh telling Theo he loved him again. 

~LT TL~

As much as Liam wanted to stay in Theo's arms he knew that it wasn't comfortable or right to stay on the porch. They had been lying half in and half out of the door for a while, but his mom coming down to find out why he'd been yelling had really brought him back to reality. They had gone inside telling his mom that they'd be down in another hour or so to do Christmas. She'd only smiled giving them both a hug telling them it was fine to sleep til ten at least. 

Once they were in their room Liam made quick work of their clothes before crawling under the covers. He wanted to show Theo how happy he was to have him back, but he was drained too from the last two days. Theo had pulled Liam in wrapping his arms around his boyfriend like he'd done years ago when they'd been little. He rested his head against the top of Liam's telling him to go to sleep for awhile. They had all the time in the world to have sex. He only needed to be close to Liam and that this time when he had made Liam the promise of never leaving it wasn't a lie that hung between them knowing he couldn't keep it. 

Liam drifted off hearing Theo's heart beating and it didn't sound different now. It sounded like a regular heart beat and gave him the peace of mind he needed to really sleep. He'd always been scared he would wake up with Theo being dead. Now he'd finally gotten his Christmas wish even if it had come from Scott and not Santa since he knew that Santa wasn't able to give him something like that. He might have stopped believing when he was little, but a part of him held onto that piece of his childhood. He'd still written every year asking for Theo's heart to be fixed even after he found out there was no Santa. He had thought that if one person believed maybe Santa could be real. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos they are cherished. I wrote this last weekend, but I have been working on another Christmas Thiam/Morey story combined that I hadn't had a chance to work on editing this. We're going to get a bucket load or more of snow they talking feet not inches so wanted to post this now. 
> 
>  
> 
> EN2: I haven't forgotten about my main Thiam story He's Not A Real Wolf either. I am going to try and post a set of chapters in the coming week once I get some of my other Christmas story up. Thanks for patients on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance. I hope that you enjoyed chapter one and chapter 2 will be set in season four of the show.


End file.
